Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to active-energy-ray-curable compositions, active-energy-ray-curable inks, composition stored containers, methods and apparatuses for forming two-dimensional or three-dimensional images, two-dimensional or three-dimensional images, structures, and processed products.
Description of the Related Art
Active-energy-ray-curable ink jet recording methods require no solvent. Therefore, it is advantageous in that the active-energy-ray-curable ink jet recording methods do not generate volatile organic compounds (may be referred to as “VOC”) harmful to the environment, that an ink used for the method has rapid drying ability, and that the method can be used for recording even on recording media that do not absorb liquid such as ink.
The active-energy-ray-curable compositions can be cured by ultraviolet rays. However, ultraviolet-rays emitting diode (hereinafter, may be referred to as “UV-LED”) lamps emitting light having low energy (long wavelength) have been employed as light sources that cure the active-energy-ray-curable compositions, and thus there is a need for an active-energy-ray-curable composition cured with the UV-LED lamps and excellent in curing ability.
However, the pigments themselves have absorption in the ultraviolet region, and thus it is difficult to prevent the pigments from inhibiting absorption of the ultraviolet rays by polymerization inhibitors.
Therefore, in order to improve curing ability of inks, proposed is the active-energy-ray-curable ink having an absorbance ratio [(absorbance at a wavelength of 365 nm)/(absorbance at a wavelength of 430 nm)] of 0.50 or less during melting a yellow pigment constituting a yellow ink (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-57546).